SwordxFanxRock
by Lemonmaker12
Summary: A little one-shot Lemon Yuri focusing on Suki and Toph. I might continue if I get enough Reviews because I am the Review Monster, I eat Reviews like Cookie Monster eats Cookies. Set eight years after the main series. Guest Appearances by Zuko and Sokka.


LM12: Okay this was suggested by Spocklady that I should write a SukixToph fic. It's a oneshot so enjoy. Also I started writing this waa~aaay before Korra...but I am slow...very very very very slow...lol Just like my last story I'll put warnings around the smutty stuff.

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER AND WILL NOT GAIN ANYTHING IN THE WAY OF ITEMS OR ANYTING OF MONETARY VALUE INCLUDING MONEY.

_**We both wanted the same man.**_

Toph sat in her house in Ba Sing Se as she waited for a visit from the "happy couple." It was some bullshit that's what it was. Sokka should have ended up with her, but no, he had to run off with fucking _Suki_! She growled as she stomped on the ground Earthbending her cup of sake to her. She drained it in a gulp. It had been 8 years since the end of the war and three since the end of the rebellions in which she had defeated so many Firebenders that she had earned the title of The Blind General, even though she wasn't technically in the Earth Kingdom army.

The "Couple" weren't the only ones showing up, old scarface was too. Toph hadn't seen Zuko in over two years, although Iroh never shut up about him, and she visited the old man's shop almost everyday. Aang and Katara wouldn't be showing up though. Katara was super preggers and Aang didn't want to take the chance of bringing her up on Appa when she was so far along.

Toph couldn't stop thinking about Sokka as she got up to go to the Jasmine Dragon. She had loved him, loved him like she hadn't loved any of the other guys she had fucked. That's how she thought of it too, fucking guys, because she had yet to make love, of that she was sure.

Just as she made it there Sokka came running out. He bumped into Toph, "Hey look where you're go...oh...sorry Toph, bet you can't. Wow, you look nice." He laughed in his now deep voice and helped her up but she "stumbled" into his broad muscular chest. She gave a small content sigh and backed away, albeit reluctantly. He looked into her blank eyes and gave a smile before his face fell into a worried look, "Sorry Toph, I gotta go, there's been a dispute between some of my admirals and some Earth Nation ships about fishing areas in Whale Tail Bay. I have to go to a two day meeting here in Ba Sing Se."

She sighed as she felt him run off. Great now there was no one there but Zuko and _her._ She sighed and walked in. The moment she did Suki ran up and hugged her, "Toph! You made it. I'm afraid that it's just us and Zuko here for the reunion."

Toph faked a smile until she could detach herself from the embrace. She walked over to Zuko after exchanging a few pleasantries with Suki, "Hey there Loserlord. How's it goin' on the throne?"

Zuko gave a noncommental shrug, "Okay. Mai is home taking care of things, it's kinda nice to get away." Zuko's face became more serious, "I know you come here all the time, so how is my uncle's health?"

Toph sighed, "He's been coughing a lot these past few months, and the last couple times I felt him in one of his fits I'm sure there was some blood. All that fighting has taken a toll on him Zuko, I don't think he'll last much longer."

Zuko growled and got up. He stomped over to his uncle to confront him about his health. As he did so Suki walked up and started talking to Toph again, "Hey, I was wondering if I could stay at your place while Sokka's here at the meeting."

Toph seethed on the inside, but knew that it's what Sokka would want so she shrugged as if he wasn't a big deal, "Sure, no prob there Suki." They stayed for about an hour more, laughing with Iroh, Zuko, and a couple of more old friends who showed up, like The Duke and Smellerbee.

Toph allowed Suki to enter her rather barren home. It was made all of stone, so Toph could easily change it around and see. Toph showed Suki to her room which was down a flight of stairs, as far from her own room as she could've done. Toph wanted to see as little as possible of Suki, but that didn't seem to be what was going to happen. She went back up the stairs and was followed by Suki. She huffed and laid down on her hard couch and looked over at Suki who was sitting in a large rock chair.

Suki smiled at Toph, but after a moment began rubbing her lower back, "How do you sit on these things, they're so hard!"

Toph shrugged, "I feel more at home around rock, that's why pretty much everything I own I bent myself." She interlocked her fingers and stretch creating a large cracking sound causing a wince from Suki. That gave Toph a good smirk.

They sat in silence for a while, Suki seeming distressed about something before getting up. Toph wondered what she was doing, but merely stated, "Bathrooms up the stair case, third door on your left." before Suki stopped by the arm of the sofa Toph was lying on. Suddenly Suki leaned over and kissed Toph, driving her tongue into the younger Earth Nation girl's mouth. Toph's blind eyes opened wide before she rolled away from Suki and stood up glaring at the older warrior, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?"

Suki looked over, almost shyly at Toph, "Well...I've always liked you Toph. Why do you think I risked my life saving you all those years ago at the Serpent's Path? I mean I would have saved anyone, but I wouldn't have risked drowning in my armor to save someone like that. I'm not stupid...except when it comes to you." She blushes furiously, "I mean don't get me wrong, I love Sokka too! In fact where he's from it's not uncommon for a man to have multiple wives...not that we're asking you to marry us, but..." She had rambled herself into being all flustered.

Toph just blinked at the older woman, "What?" she asked. Not out of inability to hear, but inability to understand. She was dumbfounded, confused, absolutely gobsmacked. She couldn't get it through her head but suddenly Suki kissed her again stripped off her shirt, "Sokka said that if the _three_ of us were to be together he had to make sure that you and I could...um...get along in the bedroom without him. He doesn't want us fighting and he said on special occasions he'd want us to do it while he watched. He had to make sure that the two of us could stand each other."

Again Toph just stared at her, "What?" She half chuckled, but there was no amusement.

Suki shook her head, "I know you that you love Sokka and that you have never really liked me because you felt I stole him from you. I want you to really think about the three of us." She stripped off her skirt too and made her way to the stairs, "If you want to try it out, I'll be waiting for you, if you don't, don't come to my bedroom."

Toph sat there looking just astounded for a few moments before thinking about how she had been reacting to Suki all these years. She sighed and realized how short-sighted she had been. If she really thought about it, Suki was a really cool girl. That and she had never been adverse to lesbianism, she had just been so infatuated to Sokka that it kind of overshadowed everything else. She sighed, and had to face that facts that maybe falling for the both of them wouldn't be that bad. She smiled as she made her way downstairs, "Hey Suki! I decided that maybe we could try this..."

She stopped as she walked in on Suki who was holding...

_***Smut Warning***_

Suki holding a dildo which the older girl was pumping into herself, slowly and almost seductively. The Kyoshi Warrior was completely nude and already flushed with arousal. She smirked, "I didn't think it'd take you that long to decide so I thought why not get myself ready for you."

Toph's jaw dropped at Suki's position, which left nothing to the imagination of the earthbender. Suki pulled the dildo out with a wet sound and Toph could help herself, she licked her lips. Suki's smirk become even more pronounced, "Well are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to strip down?"

Toph laughed and stripped down, and thought to herself, _Maybe being with Suki wouldn't be such a bad thing after all._ She chuckled and stripped herself, showing off her body. She didn't have as large of breasts as Suki, but the rest of her body was definitely womanly. She had broad child-bearing hips, and her body was toned with corded muscle. Oh she would be strong and she would have plenty of stamina, that was all but assured.

Toph made her way to the bed and scooted onto it and was quickly met by the lips of Suki once more. The two kissed this time Toph kissing back. The smaller girl was taking charge and that's exactly what Suki had wanted. Toph pushed the girl onto her back and reach down between them, lightly brushing Suki's abdomen on the way down, all the while kissing the brunette. She stopped when she felt something wet and fleshy and not at all hard and obtrusive like a manhood was. She wasn't sure how to proceed from here.

Luckily Suki did. She took Toph's hand and lead Toph's fingers to her lips, wetting the tips with her own juices. Suki let out and appreciative breath as Toph began moving her digits on her own. Toph grinned and took it even more from there. She began to slowly pump into the woman beneath her, figuring that Suki would like most of the things she herself liked. She pushed a little further in with each pump and began toying with the clit with her thumb.

Suki had a surprisingly sensitive clit and almost immediately she started moaning and became incredibly wet down there. Toph grinned, "Are you sure you're not a waterbender, because my hand is getting soaked." Suki flushed a bit darker as Toph continued. Suki didn't want to be the only one enjoying the pleasure as slipped a finger into Toph. Her fingers were thinner, but longer than Toph's and it elicited a small squeak and then a deep groan of pleasure. Soon both of them were going at a faster place, Toph looked at Suki, "More!" Suki couldn't go any faster so she put in another finger, but this didn't seem enough, "More!" She added another finger but after a few moments of that Toph looked deep into Suki's eyes, "_MORE!"_ Suki put four fingers in, compared to the two she had in herself. That seemed to do it though as before long Toph began to convulse with pleasure, but amazingly the smaller girl didn't stop giving Suki pleasure and it wasn't long until Suki too was in that euphoric state of climax.

It was a good thing they were underground and surrounded by stone, because if not, Toph's neighbors would probably have thought that the two girls were in some kind of trouble, so loud was their noise.

_***End Smut***_

Afterwards the two girls lay upon the bed enjoying the afterglow, "That was amazing, I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you."

Suki laughed, "That's alright, it was all worth it. Maybe we'll have to be together just the two of us one more than just special occasions."

Toph nodded, "That's right, but if it's alright with you, I'd like a couple of times with Sokka you and I all together. That is if he can keep up with us!" She laughed and kissed Suki deeply, "Ready for round to there baby?"

**End.**

LM12: Like I said that was for SpockLady, hope you get to read it. Anywho, hope you enjoyed it. Any other requests from anybody just send them in a PM or as a Review on one of my stories. Have a great day.


End file.
